Your Love is My Drug
by Pam Cath Black
Summary: E se Bonnie soubesse que nunca mais veria Damon?  O quanto isso poderia doer?  O quanto ela poderia suportar.  Não muito tempo.  O seu único desejo...  Era que ele pudesse voltar, realmente precisava dele, como quem precisava de uma simples... droga


Your love is my drug ( o seu amor é a minha droga)

Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep

Talvez eu precise de alguma reabilitação, ou talvez eu precise dormir um pouco

I got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams  
Eu tenho uma obsessão doentia, estou vendo nos meus sonhos

I'm looking down every alley, I'm making us desperate 'cause

Estou procurando em cada viela, estou nos deixando desesperados porque  
I'm staying up all night hoping and hitting my head against the wall  
Estou ficando acordada a noite inteira, esperando e batendo a minha cabeça na parede

Estávamos sentados em um campo de margaridas, o dia estava ensolarado, o sol queimava minha branca pele e o vento batia em meu cabelo ruivo. Vestia um vestidindo branco e soltinho, enquanto ele usava uma blusa social azul claro para fora da calça Jeans, era incrível como estas roupas caiam perfeitas para ele. Ele me abraçava e dizia que me amava. Então eu me viro para encarar aqueles olhos negros que mais parecem a perdição para mim, ele me olha com afabilidade, passa a mão pelo meu rosto enquanto eu passa a minha em seu cabelos negros. Coloca a mão em meu queixo e com leveza e delicadeza se aproxima de mim, em poucos minutos nossas respirações já estão próximas e faltam poucos centímetros para nossos lábios se tocarem. Isso é o que mais quero no momento, meus lábios se unindo aos dele, sentir aquela magia que eu só sinto quando Damon me beija. Mas é tarde demais era tudo um sonho.

- Bonnie! Levante-se! Hora de ir para escola! Levante logo ou vai se atrasar- Minha mãe grita ao pé da porta, droga eu estava na melhor parte do sonho.

- Okay, mamãe! Estou me levantando! – Digo esfregando meus olhos já sentada na cama.

What you got boy it's hard to find

O que você tem é difícil de encontrar  
I think about it all the time

Eu penso nisso o tempo todo  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried

Estou deprimida, meu coração está frito  
I just can't get you off my mind

Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça

Sentia falta de Damon. Fazia semanas que não o via. Era sempre assim ele ficava algumas semanas por aqui, passávamos ótimos momentos juntos e de repente ele me dizia que iria precisar se ausentar mais uma vez. E ele sempre me pedia compreensão, nunca me dizia o que fazia e eu sempre confiando nele nunca lhe perguntava. O que ele fazia comigo era ótimo. Ele era mais do que o homem que eu amava, ele cuidava de mim, me dava carinho e me compreendia. Com ele eu podia ser eu mesma. Ele me fazia rir as vezes, ele podia ser muito sarcástico quando queria e tinha um sorriso indefinível. E como em muitos outros momentos não consigo parar de pensar nele, quando some uma tristeza sempre se apodera de mim como se nunca mais fosse vê-lo, mas desta vez é diferente, tenho quase certeza de que nunca mais tornarei a olhar em seus olhos, passar a mão em seu cabelo e beijar seu lábios.

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug

Porque o seu amor, amor, amor, amor é a minha droga  
Your love, your love, your love

O seu amor, amor, amor  
I said your love, your love, your love is my drug

Eu disse que o seu amor, amor, amor, é a minha droga  
Your love your love your love  
Seu amor, amor, amor, amor

Damon para mim é tudo o que preciso para viver. Pode parecer loucura mas quando estou em ele é como se o ar ao meu redor faltasse e eu não pudesse respirar, o chão parece sumir dos meus pés, o dia mais ensolarado é uma escuridão para mim. Tirando minhas próprias conclusões posso dizer que sou completamente viciada no Damon. Nada tinha graça sem ele. As músicas pareciam apenas barulhos estranhos. Parecia estar obcecada por ele, sim é assim que estou desde que o conheci. Desde que o vi pela primeira vez naquele parque de diversões. Se bem que até hoje me pego imaginando o verdadeiro motivo de ele estar la, Damon não gosta de coisas como parques de diversões. E quando paro pra raciocinar me vejo pensando novamente nele, meus pensamentos são completamente direcionados para ele. Talvez isso não faça bem, mas talvez eu não tenha concerto mesmo.

Won't listen to any advice

Não aceito conselhos  
Momma's telling me I should think twice

A minha mãe me diz para eu pensar duas vezes  
But love to my own devices

Mas amar como eu quiser  
I'm addicted, it's a crisis

Estou viciada, é uma crise

Assim que tomo meu banho matinal e visto minha camiseta lilás e minha calça Jeans, pego minha coisas e desço para tomar café. Meus pais e minha irmã já estão sentados comendo seus bacons com ovos. Me sento no meu lugar reservado à mesa e coloco alguns bacons e um ovo no prato. Depois de algum tempo sem falar nada e de revirar meu café. Minha mãe notou que algo estava errado comigo.

- Bonnie, você não esta pensando naquele rapaz de novo esta?- Mamãe perguntou, era óbvio que eu estava, por que a pergunta hein?

- A senhora quer dizer no Damon? Bom sim eu estava, por que não pensaria no meu namorado? – Disse com mais grosseria do que eu gostaria de ter falado.

- Porque ele não é um bom rapaz Bonnie. Ele Apareceu do nado na cidade e a única coisa que faz por aqui é te visitar e depois de abandonar. Não tem nenhum outro amigo, vem aqui só para se aproveitar de você e depois ir embora.- Como mamãe podia dizer algo assim? Damon me amava e bem ele não tinha amigos, tinha só o irmão dele Stefan que estuda comigo. Damon não me abandona porque quer, ele faz isso porque é preciso.

- Ele não se aproveita de mim mamãe! Ele não faz comigo nada que eu não queira, ele me respeita muito! –Digo um pouco sobressaltada.

- Não... mas ele te enche de ilusões e você como uma boba cai! – Mamãe diz saindo da cozinha nervosa.

- Preciso ir, vou chegar atrasada! – Digo pegando minha bolsa e desconversando, não quero brigar mais.

Saio pela porta da frente sem me despedir de ninguém, entro no meu carro, jogo minha bolsa no banco ao lado e encosto minha testa no volante. Por que ninguém compreender Damon da mesma forma que eu? Por que ninguém o vê como eu vejo? Ninguém me apoia, nem mesmo os meus amigos, nem mesmo Stefan que é irmão de Damon. Stefan diz que Damon é perigoso, mas é perigoso como? Não importa. Se Damon é perig

My friends think I've gone crazy

Os meus amigos acham que eu enlouqueci  
My judgments getting kinda hazy

Os meus julgamentos estão ficando obscuros  
My esteem is gonna be affected

A minha estima será afetada  
If I keep it up like a lovesick cracker

Se eu continuar sendo uma drogada apaixonada

Quando chego a escola, la estão Stefan e Elena na entrada. Sinceramente não quero falar com eles, não quero falar com ninguém. Por que? Porque eu sei o discurso do Stefan de cor e salteado e o de Elena também. Eles sempre me dizem a mesma coisa quando me vêem triste.

- Bonnie, estou falando sério Damon é perigoso, não é seguro você estar com ele e se ele foi embora? É melhor assim, assim você não se machuca. Assim você fica a salvo. – Stefan dizia e no final a única coisa que conseguia escutar era "Blá, Blá e Blá".

- Ah claro Stefan... E você acha que eu estou bem agora? Você acha que me sinto bem sem ele aqui? – Zango-me com a forma como Stefan diz, para ele

- Bonnie... escute o Stefan, ele conhece Damon melhor do que nós. Ele sabe o que diz, Damon realmente é muito perigoso. – Elena sempre fala como se soubesse de algo que não sei.

- Pra você é fácil falar Elena, Stefan está bem ao seu lado e nunca precisou ir para longe de você. E Stefan pode até conhecer Damon melhor do que eu, mas eu o compreendo mais do que ele. E sei que Damon me ama, e ele vai

- Ei, espere Bonnie, aonde você vai?- Ouvi Elena gritar, tarde mais eu já estava indo e não ia ficar ali.

What you got boy it's hard to find

O que você tem é difícil de encontrar  
I think about it all the time

Eu penso nisso o tempo todo  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried

Estou deprimida, meu coração está frito  
I just can't get you off my mind

Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça

Estava sentada em um banquinho que ficava no bosque, próximo a minha casa. Não teria risco de alguém me pegar ali. Ninguém sabia que aquele era o lugar aonde normalmente me encontrava com Damon e que ultimamente era onde eu pensava em Damon. Estava com meus olhos fechados e me lembrava da primeira vez que o tinha visto, eu não quis admitir de primeira que ele era realmente muito atraente. Me lembrava de olhar nos olhos de Damon, mas sou tirada por alguém.

- Matando aula Bonnie... uuuh acho que você esta encrencada mocinha. – Ouço a voz fria e sarcástica do único homem que me faz tremer, o meu Damon.

- Da-Damon? – Pergunto com medo de que possa ser só mais um sonho.

- Sim. – Ele diz se sentando ao meu lado e passando sua mão pelo meu braço até chegar em minha mão.

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug

Porque o seu amor, amor, amor, amor é a minha droga  
Your love, your love, your love

O seu amor, amor, amor  
I said your love, your love, your love is my drug

Eu disse que o seu amor, amor, amor, é a minha droga  
Your love your love your love  
Seu amor, amor, amor, amor

Continuei de olhos fechados, eu tinha medo de abri-los e isso não ser nada mais que um sonho que minha cabeça criou para suportar o tempo sem o Damon. Eu tinha medo de que ele não estivesse ali quando eu abrisse meus olhos.

- Bonnie, pode abrir os olhos. Eu estou aqui. - Ele diz em meu ouvido.

- Se eu abri-los você ainda vai estar aqui? – Pergunto com medo, e posso ouvir sua risada, ai como eu sentia falta de ouvi-la.

- Sim Bonnie, eu vou estar aqui. – Damon fala paciente, então abro lentamente meus olhos lentamente e me deparo com sua figura sorrindo de canto pra mim.

- Oh Damon! Senti tanto a sua falta! – Digo jogando meus braços em seu pescoço e o abraçando com toda a força que tinha.

- Também senti a sua. – Ele disse passando a mão em meu cabelo.

I don't care what people say

Eu não ligo para o que as pessoas dizem  
The rush is worth the price I pay

A adrenalina vale o preço que eu pago  
I get so high when you're with me

Eu fico tão louca quando você está comigo  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Mas despedaçada e necessitada quando você vai embora 

- Por que sumiu por tanto tempo Damon? Por que? Eu fiquei tão... tão preocupada, sozinha. Todos me dizendo que você não é bom o bastante para mim, que você estava me enganando, que você é perigoso... Mas eu sabia Damon, eu sabia que você ia voltar pra mim! – Disse um pouco afastada olhando em seu olhos, os olhos negros que sempre me prendem.

- Er... Bonnie... – Damon tentava dizer, Damon com dificuldade para falar? Isso esta estranho. – Eu realmente preciso conversar sobre isso com você. Nem tudo o que te disseram é mentira, eu realmente não sou bom o bastantes para você e também sou perigoso. Entenda eu nunca te machucaria. Eu sumi por tanto tempo, porque eu queria te esquecer Bonnie, já tentei várias vezes. Juro eu tentei, mas eu realmente não consigo. Nunca vai dar certo entre nós.

- Co-Como assim? Você não é perigoso Damon, não você não é. E... por que você queria me esquecer? Por que? E Damon, sempre deu certo entre nós. – Digo me engasgando com as palavras enquanto meu rosto queima e lágrimas estão prontas para virem a tona.

Hey, so I gotta question

Ei, eu tenho uma pergunta  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?

Você quer fazer uma festa do pijama no meu porão?  
Do you wanna make it hot, beat like an 808 drum?

Você quer deixar mais quente, ter uma batida como uma  
bateria forte?  
Is my love with your drug?

O meu amor é a sua droga?

- Sim, Bonnie eu sou perigoso. Você nunca devera ter confiado tanto em mim, nunca deveria ter me convidado para entrar em sua casa, só para inicio de conversa. Porque eu não sou bom o suficiente para você Bonnie, por isso preciso esquece-la e deixa-la viver sua vida sem mim. – Damon disse, eu não podia acreditar naquelas palavras.

- Damon eu não posso... você não pode me deixar. Não assim, não agora... Damon, eu não imagino você sendo uma pessoa perigosa. E por que eu não deveria ter convidado você para entrar na minha casa? – Pergunto já deixando lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto.

- Porque Bonnie... eu... eu sou um vampiro. Eu vou viver para sempre, e se eu esquecer você agora será melhor do que quando você envelhecer e morrer. E você não deveria ter me convidado para sua casa, pó que agora eu posso entrar nela quando eu quiser e se eu perder o controle, eu posso matar não só a sua família como você e eu não quero te machucar. – Eu não estou entendendo mais nada do que Damon diz, ele me deixou confusa agora.

- Vampiro Damon? O que esta dizendo? Ficou louco? Vampiros não existem! Posso ser mais nova que você Damon, mas não sou uma criancinha, para me ludibriar com historinhas! – Digo me levantando e saindo de perto dele, por mais que quisesse ficar ali junto dele para sempre.

- Não estou inventando nada Bonnie... – Ele diz passando a mão em seu cabelo.

- Me prove! – Digo firme.

Your drug, uh your drug

A sua droga, uh a sua droga  
Uh your drug is my love, your drug

Uh a sua droga é o meu amor, a sua droga  
Because your love, your love, your love is my drug

Porque o seu amor, amor, amor, amor é a minha droga  
Your love, your love, your Love

O seu amor, amor, amor

Então uma espessa névoa começa a aparecer ao nosso redor. Eu começo a sentir frio e tudo fica mais sombrio, olhos de Damon ficam mais fundos e posso ver presas em seus dentes. E por mais que eu deva sentir medo dele, eu não consigo. Eu só não consigo.

- Isso não impede de ficarmos juntos Damon. – Fnalmente digo.

- Eu posso machucar você Bonnie... Droga! É por isso que apaguei sua memória todas as outras vezes. – Damon disse, ta agora é demais para mim, como assim ele apagou minha memória?

- Minha mémoria? Outras vezes? – Perguntei confusa.

- Bonnie, as outras vezes que eu sumi, todas as outras, aconteceu o mesmo que esta acontecendo agora, porém das outras eu apaguei sua memória e você não se lembrava nada do que tinha acontecido. Simplesmente porque eu não consigo te deixar Bonnie e eu quero continuar tendo para mim a Bonnie que não tem medo de mim. – Damon disse de um modo tão... apaixonado. Era raro ele falar assim.

- Não tenho medo de você Damon, todos me dizem que você é perigoso, as pessoas que conheço a mais tempo que você e eu não tenho medo de você mesmo assim. A única coisa que eu quero é que você não me deixe mais, por favor. – Digo lhe abraçando em meio ao nevoeiro.

- Nunca mais vou te deixar, pequena Bonnie... – Ele sussurra enquanto me abraça. – Eu te amo.

Olho para cima e ele sorri para mim, então ergo-me na ponta dos pés, para fazer o que eu desejava a meses, tocar os lábios de meu amado Damon.

I said your love, your love, your love is my drug

Eu disse que o seu amor, amor, amor, é a minha droga  
Your love your love your Love

O seu amor, amor, amor, amor  
Hey... so?

Ei.. e então?  
Your love, your love, your love, is my drug

O seu amor, amor, amor, é a minha droga  
(spoken) "I like your beard"

(Falado) "Eu gosto da sua barba" 


End file.
